disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Disney media
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in Disney movies, TV shows and other media. Animated shorts 920 b.jpg|Mr. Stork trying to reclaim Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Wolf.jpg|Wolf trying to eat Lambert's mother, Ms. Sheep (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald catching the fox (The Fox Hunt) 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald and Minnie caroling outside of Mickey's house (Pluto's Christmas Tree) Nifty Nineties 5.jpg|Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Hewy, Duey, and Louie (The Nifty Nineties) tumblr_lxv4xzl6i71qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Goofy (The Nifty Nineties) Niftynineties-scaredhorse.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom (The Nifty Nineties) PHOTO 15126356 66470 18660554 ap.jpg|Bambi and his mother (No Hunting) Runaway Brain screenshoot 9.jpg|Dopey and the Witch inside a video game that Mickey is playing. (Runaway Brain) Zazu.png|Zazu when Mickey is about to be sucked into Dr. Frankenollie's laboratory. (Runaway Brain) Zazu cameo in Runaway Brain.jpg|Zazu again when Julius roared at Mickey. (Runaway Brain) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube6.jpg|The Ajax Gorilla as a figment of Donald's imagination in Duck Pimples Night Before Christmas 2.jpg|A Mickey Mouse toy during the parade of the Christmas toys. (The Night Before Christmas) Night Before Christmas 5.jpg|Jock (The Night Before Christmas) Mickey's Christmas Carol Tumblr lwo96qzAvj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Big Bad Wolf dressed as Santa Claus and The Three Little Pigs as Christmas carolers Mickey-jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as the Ghost of Christmas Past Williecarol.png|Willie as the Ghost of Christmas Present Mickey-horse.jpg|Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Gus Goose, Clara Cluck and Angus MacBadger during the Christmas celebration. Mickeyschristmascarol5thumb.jpg|Lady Kluck and Secretary Bird during the Christmas celebration. Thaddeus Toad.jpg|Toad as Mr. Fezziwig Grandma.jpg|Uncle Waldo, Grandma Duck, Sis, a racoon from The Berenstain Bears Play Ball and Tagalong during the Christmas celebration in Scrooge's Christmas Past Hmmmc8.jpg|Weasels as gravediggers for Tiny Tim's funeral, as well as Scrooge's funeral Skippy and Toby.jpg|Ratty and Mole as Collectors for the Poor and Skippy and Toby's cameo Zoom_Cyril_Trottegalop.png|Cyril Proudbottom as Donald Duck's carriage horse Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube15.jpg|Captain Hook Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube17.jpg|Jafar B3.jpg|Cheshire Cat Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube22.jpg|Mad Hatter electricholiday_donald.png|Donald Duck Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice Preplanding-nn-nessiemon.jpg|Nessie from "The Ballad of Nessie" on the computer. Preplanding-nn-disneybook.jpg|A neat Disney Detail can be seen while Lanny is taped to the wall, as one of Grace's books is labeled Walt Disney's on its spine. Preplanding-nn-mickeyplush.jpg|As Noel tries to save Lanny from Grace, he hides on a plush shelf featuring Mickey Mouse and Nessie from The Ballad of Nessie. Preplanding-nn-mmscreen.jpg|While doouble-checking the naughty and nice list, Mickey Mouse appears on the computer screen as possible Christmas Gift. Gracegoodwin.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella and Rapunzel on Grace Goodwin's shirt. Disney Animated Feature Canon films ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-2391.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi during Mr. Toad's escape Fun and Fancy Free cleo fun and fancy free.png|Cleo 101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg during the Twilight Bark scene BULL.jpg|Bull during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the Twilight Bark scene 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg|The ''Silly Symphony cartoon "Springtime" on Jasper and Horace's TV. 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|A Hidden Mickey during the beginning of the opening credits. ''The Aristocats aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3724.jpg|Horace and Jasper's truck as the Milkman's Milk truck The Rescuers Hidden Mickey in Rescuers.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a watch in the R.A.S. The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-22363406-400-236-1-.jpg|Same scenery as in ''The Jungle Book Bambi Rescuers.jpg|Bambi and his mother during Someone’s Waiting For You Bird Rescuers.jpg|The Bird from Bambi (April Showers) during Someone’s Waiting For You Elbow-The Rescuers.jpg|Mr. Snoops' elbow ''The Fox and the Hound fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|The ducks from ''Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6045.jpg|The Pheasant from Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|The Squirrel from The Sword in the Stone Knee-The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade's knee ''The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in a Toy Store Cameo 6 - Dopey in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dopey as a baby toy in a Toy Store Oliver & Company Oliverandcompany 0232.jpg|Jock, Trusty, and Peg during ''Why Should I Worry PongoinOliverandCompany.jpg|Pongo during Why Should I Worry Dodgermickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey as Dodger 's brown spots Fagin and the gang sleeping.png|Hidden Mickey as Einstein 's dark gray spots Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during Perfect Isn't Easy Einsteinmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Einstein's paw Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey Mouse as 1 of Fagin's watches ''The Little Mermaid Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey, Donald and Goofy during King Triton's entrance Cameo 10 - Kermit the Frog in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Aladdin Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.PNG|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as Genie's cap The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There Tarzan Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother as a small plush toy (Tarzan) Cameo 24 - Mrs. Potts and Chip in Tarzan.PNG|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp (''Tarzan) ''Lilo & Stitch Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg|Piglet as an alien and member of The Galactic Order Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Tigger as an alien and member of the Galactic Order Cameo 26 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in a poster in Nani's room Lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-4789.jpg|Mickey Mouse's Head Cameo 25 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in the name of a Chinese restaurant File:Toystoryball_lilostitch.jpg|Ball from ''Luxio Jr. Cameo 27 - Cinderella Castle in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Cinderella's Castle in a postcard promoting Orlando File:A113_lilostitch.jpg|A113 on the truck Cameo 28 - Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Dumbo as a plush in Lilo's room ''Chicken Little Lion King opening in Chicken Little.jpg|The first few seconds of the ''Circle of Life number from The Lion King when Buck Cluck considered possible introductions to the film. Mickeyphoto.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a drawing on the classroom's pinboard. Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing (Chicken Little) Chicken Little 1.1.png|Mickey Mouse cameo in Chicken Little ''Meet the Robinsons Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the year 2027 (Meet the Robinsons) robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-7203.jpg|Mowgli and Baloo on a movie advertisement poster. robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-7210.jpg|Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye on a movie advertisement poster. The Princess and the Frog Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float princessandthefrog_a113.jpg|A113 on the train Tangled Spinning-Wheel-Sleeping-Beauty-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362788-560-393.jpg|The spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty in Rapunzel's room tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4723.jpg|Pinocchio during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5216.jpg|Three barrels forming a Mickey Mouse Head tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7295.jpg|A Magic Broom at the Town Square. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Sleeping Beauty storybook displayed next to the window in the Library. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7516.jpg|Ariel on a Little Mermaid book on the far right in the Library. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Beauty and the Beast storybook displayed on a brown book near the window Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Lion King book on the bottom left in the library Pigeons-Bolt-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362824-560-369.jpg|The Pigeons from Bolt on a castle tower Wardrobe-BatB-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362898-560-393.jpg|The Wardrobe from Beauty and the Beast in Rapunzel's room Wreck-It Ralph '' Sora cameo.png|Sora in Wreck-It Ralph '' Pixar Animation Studios Presto-statler-waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf in the audience (''Presto) ''Toy Story File:A113_Toy_Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family's car's license plate Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room A Bug's Life Pizza Planet Car in A Bug's Life.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from ''Toy Story Bugs-Life-Woody-Eyes-Open-w.jpg|Woody appears in the outtakes A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city ''Toy Story 2 Toystory2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes Pizza Planet Car in Toy Story 2.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from the original ''Toy Story File:185px-Sunnymiamitoystory2.jpg|Sunny Miami on the TV Ts2bugslife-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' calendar in Andy's room Ts2bugslifebook-1-.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head reading A Bug's Life storybook Ts2bugslifetoys-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' characters as toys in Al's Toy Barn Ts2pinkbear-1-.jpg|A pink bear from the original Toy Story ''Monsters, Inc. Monstersplane-1-.jpg|Plane toy from ''Toy Story Monsterswallpaper-1-.jpg|Andy's wallpaper as one of Randall's sheets for camouflage Monstersmarlin-1-.jpg|Marlin on a Sushi restaurant's wallpaper Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie from Toy Story 2, Nemo from Finding Nemo, and the Pixar Ball from Luxo, Jr. in Boo's bedroom Monstersnemo2-1-.jpg|Nemo in a room/closet Pizza Planet Car in Monsters Inc..png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8827.jpg|Columbia on a Poster monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg|Tommorowland on a poster Monstersclown-1-.jpg|Polly Clown from Toy Story File:Rex-cameo.png|Giant Rex in the bloopers ''Finding Nemo A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Dr. Phillip Sherman's camera Pizza Planet Car in Finding Nemo.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story in the dentist's office Incrediblesfindingnemo.jpg|A boy reading an Incredibles comic book Mikefindingnemo.jpg|Mike Wazowski during the end credits Nemomobile.jpg|Mobile from Boo's room found in the dentist's office The Incredibles A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location Pizza Planet Car in Incredibles.png|Pizza Planet Truck File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11867.jpg|Doc Hudson as a car Cars A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train cars-disneyscreencaps_com-10217.jpg|The Pizza Planet Truck from ''Toy Story ''Ratatouille rata-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Dug from ''Up as a dog barking at Remy Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille.png|Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime ''WALL-E File:Rex_walle.jpg|Rex in WALL-E's collection A113 in WALLE.png|A113 in the computer screen Pizza Planet Car in WALL-E.png|Pizza Planet Truck in WALL-E Up Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Pixar ball inside Dil's house Pizza Planet Car in Up.png|Pizza Planet truck File:185px-Sunny_Miami_in_Up.png|Sunny Miami in the brochure Toy Story 3 toystory3_a113.jpg|A113 on Andy's car toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-5926.jpg|The Pizza Planet truck seen in Chuckle's flashback Toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room during the flashback Cars 2 Siddeley A113.png|A113 on Siddeley's tail Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from ''Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2.png|Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2 ''Brave brave_witch_easteregg_pizza_planet.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch Sulley Brave.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in The Witch's cottage. Tim Burton films The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck seen on pajamas (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Jak and the giant peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Skeleton Pirate Captain. (James and the Giant Peach) Donald_-_james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. (''James and the Giant Peach) File:FrWbambi.png|Bambi (Frankenweenie) Live-action films ''Escape to Witch Mountain EscapeWitchMt-Title.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from ''Bambi in the opening credits of Escape to Witch Mountain tron-mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's face during the Solar Sailor (Tron) medium_rockstormtroopers.jpg|Stormtroopers in a taxi (Race to Witch Mountain) Tinkerbellbedtimestories.jpg|Tinkerbell in Skeeter's first bedtime story (Bedtime Stories) Buzzlightyearbedtimestories.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Skeeter's last bedtime story (Bedtime Stories) Muppets hidden mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as one of the fireworks going off (The Muppets) ''Babes in Toyland '' babes-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Mickey Mouse seen in the windmill wing '' Live-action/animated films sodear.jpg|The Winds from Fantastia (The Pastoral Symphony) blowing Christopher Columbus' ship (So Dear to My Heart) Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps.com-7715.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a T-shirt (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps.com-7772.jpg|Kaa, Archimedes, a monkey from ''The Jungle Book, Little John and the fox from Mary Poppins as spectators in the animal soccer game. (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) fantasia2000_genie&hippo.png|A Genie doll and a drawing of Hyacinth Hippo in Fantasia 2000 Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg|A toy of Belle along Morgan's toys (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|Bella Notte as the name of a restaurant (Enchanted) ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyToon Studios Films Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2541 - Copy.jpg|Mickey Hidden in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|A picture of Mama Hook in Captain Hook's locket (Return to Never Land) A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room Photo.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1166.jpg|Simba and Bambi during Goofy's job as a photographer. Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Ariel as a cardboard prop in the auditorium Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1104.jpg|Mickey Mouse at the left bottom side of the shot during the show in the auditorium. The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Flounder when Bagheera and Colonel Hathi tumbled into the water. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|A dazed Kaa with the head of Mickey Mouse during the song "The Bare Necessities". Teacher's Pet 1087259483.jpg|The Blue Fairy in ''Teacher's Pet: The Movie Direct-to-DVD and Video/Sequel/Prequel Movies ''The Return of Jafar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|The It's The Small World After All characters as Genie's transformations Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6830.jpg|Ariel as one of Genie's transformations Aladdin and the King of Thieves File:Jasmine_cinderella.png|Jasmine as Cinderella File:Jasmine_snow_white.png|Jasmine as Snow White File:Jasmine_ariel.png|Jasmine posed for Ariel File:Jasmine_minnie.png|Jasmine posed for Minnie Mouse File:Jasmine_jessica_rabbit.png|Jasmine posed for Jessica Rabbit (with Roger Rabbit behind) Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique and Goofy.PNG|Angelique as an ornament for Goofy's Christmas tree mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Owl as a citizen for the toy drive An Extremely Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a mug and Mrs. Potts as part of the breakfast Goofy is fixing up for Max for his first day at college. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head being on the underwear Goofy shows to an embarrassed Max. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101dal2-disneyscreencaps.com-2386.jpg|Max and Jock in the crowd of dogs The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as stars being formed in the sky when Timon cries for his mother. Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head during Timon and Pumbaa's tumble into the waterfall Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Snow White and Dopey Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg|Bashful, Doc, Sneezy and Happy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Sleepy and Grumpy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Beast, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Goofy, Mad Hatter, Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo and Pocahontas Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg|Lost Boys Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Brer Bear Leroy and Stitch Leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the crowd of experiments Walt Disney Television Animation Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube.jpg|Danny, Trusty and Jock chasing Professor Ludwig Von Drake to get the steak An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube2.jpg|Pongo chasing Professor Ludwig Von Drake to get the steak An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube3.jpg|The Terrier who hangs with Danny taking the steak bone from Professor Ludwig Von Drake Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears MiDo.png|Mickey and Donald as statues (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers The Colonal Chip and Dale.jpg|The Colonel (101 Dalmatians) as the laundry man's dog File:CrocodileOnCnDRR.jpg|The Crocodile with Zipper Humphrey in Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Humphrey as a forest bear Bearing Up Baby 10.jpg|Louie as a mountain lion Sewernose.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Sewernose de Bergerac Bonkers MadHatter11.jpg|Mad Hatter and March Hare in ''Bonkers Horacio&Gaspar Bonkers.png|Jasper and Horace in Bonkers LoboFeroz Bonkers.png|The Big Bad Wolf in Bonkers File:BonkersMickey.png|Mickey Mouse in Bonkers File:Brerbear.png|Brer Bear in Bonkers File:Lady&tramp.png|Lady and Tramp in Bonkers BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald Duck in Bonkers File:DonMic2.png|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in Bonkers again as photographs DarkwingAndMarsupilami.jpg|Darkwing Duck and Marsupilami in Bonkers Beagle Boy cameo in Bonkers.png|The Beagle Boys in Bonkers DumboBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in Bonkers GoofyBonkers.jpg|Goofy in Bonkers PeteBonkers.jpg|Pete in Bonkers t-rexbonkers.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex in Bonkers hyacinth_bonkers.png|Hyacinth Hippo in Bonkers ali_gator_bonkers.png|Ben Ali Gator in Bonkers darkwing_bonkers.png|Darkwing in Bonkers again Darkwing's_award_bonkers.png|Darkwing in Bonkers' dream in Bonkers Comadreja Bonkers.png|A Weasel in Bonkers The Little Mermaid (TV Series) Heroes140.jpg|Maleficent in her dragon form in the episode "Heroes" Aladdin (TV series) File:Vh127.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile Hercules: The Animated Series Flounder cameo.png :For more images, see Genie's Transformations. Goof Troop File:Duck.png|Donald in a picture File:MM.png|Goofy with Mickey Mouse ears Quackerjack goof troop.jpg|Quackerjack on Max's watch. Quack Pack File:Cameo.png|Genie on TV File:Scuttle.png|Scuttle on Donald's surfboard Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|Leslie J. Clark from the Donald Duck Cartoon Duck Pimples as EZ Smith in "You Can't Take a Yolk" Ratigan Quack Pack.jpg|Professor Ratigan on front side of Criminal trading cards. ZLfXgy h9FYZW.jpg| Beagle Boy in prison 101 Dalmatians: The Series Jock HIWTBI.jpg|Jock in the Episode Home is Where the Bark Is ( 101 Dalmatians: The Series) Recess pluto_in_recess.JPG|Pluto on his doghouse being carried away by the rain during T.J.'s nightmare in "Rainy Days". owl_in_recess.JPG|Owl making an appearance in "Bachelor Gus". American Dragon: Jake Long 200px-Tumblr_m13zlwQpVL1r8ck9r.jpg|Ingrid Third in Jake's Halloween Party Fillmore! spinelli_filmore.png|Ashley Spinelli in the school cafeteria The Emperor's New School Emperor's New School- Kuzco Babysitter - YouTube.jpg|Walt Disney in The Emperor's New School in The Lost Kids Phineas and Ferb 200px-Kim_Possible's_Spot_the_Diff_cameo.jpg|Kim Possible in Phineas and Ferb in the spot the Diff episode: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error 203px-Isabeluk.jpg|Pride Rock as seen in Phineas and Ferb Mickey Mouse Works Mickey & Picaporte.png|The Doorknob as one of the many random doors that Mickey tries to open through in "Locksmiths". Houseofmouse14.jpg|Toby Turtle and Skippy in "Around the World in Eighty Days". File:Mad_hatter,_mickey_mouse_works.png|The Mad Hatter in "Pit Crew" File:Songs_of_the_south,_Mickey_Mouse_works.png|Song of the South animals in "Computer.don" File:Donald_w_Disney_princesses.png|Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella in "Mickey's April Fools" File:Pluto_as_abu.png|Pluto as Abu in "Mickey's Mistake" File:Robin_hood,Mickey_and_pluto.png|Mickey as Robin Hood and Pluto as Friar Tuck in "Mickey's Mistake" File:Roy_Disney_Mickey_mouse_works.png|Roy E. Disney in "Mickey's Mix-Up" Tumblr m2p1qp5ntP1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Thumper as a good luck charm that Daisy kissed by the foot in "Donald's Charmed Date" Tumblr m2p93azY9X1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Thumper again when Donald and Daisy are about to go on a spooky ride in "Donald's Charmed Date" File:Louie_sorcerer_hat.png|Mickey's Sorcerer Hat in "Rocket Ruckus" File:Mmw_goofy_jr.png|Goofy Jr. in "How to Be a Baseball Fan" Schoolhouse Rock! ReadyOrNot,HereICome!-EasterEgg.jpg|Tom Yohe's name on shirt in "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" ReadyOrNot,HereICome!-EasterEgg2.jpg|George Newall's name on shirt in "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" Knee-The Shot Heard Round the World.jpg|Knee's cameo in "The Shot Heard Round the World" ThePreamble-EasterEggs.jpg|Tom Yohe, Rad Stone, George Newall, Lyn Ahrens' name cameos in "The Preamble" Knee-The Great American Melting Pot.jpg|Knee's cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot" TheGreatAmericanMeltingPot-EasterEgg.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot TheEnergyBlues-GeorgeNewall'sNameCameo.jpg|George Newall's name cameo in "The Energy Blues" InterplanetJanet-DogCameo.jpg|Mrs. Jones' dog's cameo in "Interplanet Janet" DollarsandSense-TomYohe'sNameCameo.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "Dollars and Sense" WalkingonWalkStreet-ConjunctionJunctionCameo.jpg|"Conjunction Junction" cameo in "Walking on Wall Street" TyrannosaurusDebt-10DollarBill.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "Tyrannosaurus Debt" TyrannosaurusDebt-Bill'sCameo.jpg|Bill's cameo in "Tyrannosaurus Debt" ConspiracyTheoryRock-SchoolhouseRockyCameo.jpg|Schoolhouse Rocky's cameo in "Conspiracy Theory Rock" ConspiracyTheoryRock-Bill'sCameo.jpg|Bill's cameo in "Conspiracy Theory Rock" Hidden Mickeys Touchstone Pictures Who Framed Roger Rabbit Gnomeo & Juliet Kermit in Gnomeo & Juliet.jpg|Kermit the Frog from The Muppets on a T-Shirt Once Upon a Time OnceUponATime23_Mickey.jpg|A Mickey Mouse figurine in Mr. Gold's shop onceuponatime_mickey_cameo.jpg|Another Mickey figurine in the shop Onceuponatime_mickey3.png|The Mickey figurine appears again Onceuponatime tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell as a lawn ornament Onceuponatime minnie.png|A Minnie Mouse figurine in Mr. Gold's shop Onceuponatime minnie2.png|A Minnie toy in Emma's nursery onceuponatike_minnie3.jpg|Another Minnie figurine in Mr. Gold's shop Onceuponatime lumiere, cogsworth.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth as objects in Rumpelstiltskin's castle onceuponatime_chip.png|Chip as one of Rumpelstilitskin's teacups onceuponatime_genie's_lamp.png|Genie's Lamp in Mr. Gold's shop Category:Lists Category:Galleries